


Der Tanz im Sturm

by Avarantis



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarantis/pseuds/Avarantis
Summary: Die Zeit des Friedens ist fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Während die Noldor in Beleriand Fuß fassen und sich sicher fühlen, brodelt es im Inneren der neuen Welt. Sich dem Bösen entgegenzustellen ist nicht länger nur die Aufgabe eines einzelnen Helden, sondern benötigt die Macht einer geeinten Front, darin sind sich Fingon und Maedhros einig. Doch ein Sippenmord, gekränkter Stolz und zerschlagene Brüderbande lassen sich nur schwer flicken. Während Fingon im mächtigen Sturm der aufeinanderprallenden Fronten tanzt, erkennt Maedhros, dass er einmal mehr einen schrecklichen Preis wird zahlen müssen.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Kudos: 13





	1. Prolog: Wunschtraum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hatshepsut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatshepsut/gifts), [DeepSilence](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DeepSilence).



> Hello liebste Leser! Ein Jahr nach dem Ende von „Der Preis der Gnade“ hat mich nun die Inspiration gepackt und ich nehme euch mal mit auf die Reise der Fortsetzung. Denn, seien wir mal ehrlich, es gibt immer noch zu wenige Geschichten mit Maedhros und Fingon, da konnte ich ja gar nicht anders, als es noch ein zweites Mal zu versuchen.  
> Es gilt, wie bei „Der Preis der Gnade“, damit gekennzeichnet * sind wörtliche oder nahezu wörtliche Zitate aus dem Silmarillion. _Das Silmarillion, JRR Tolkien, übersetzt von der Ausgeburt des Bösen Krege, Klett-Cotta Stuttgart 2011._

**Prolog: Wunschtraum**

Flammend ging im Osten die Sonne auf und ihr glühendes Licht tänzelte um die hochgewachsene Gestalt, verfing sich in den schulterlangen Haaren. Beinah konnte man das Seufzen von Arien hören, die den Körper umschmeichelte, ihm eine größere Schönheit entlockte. In diesem Moment war er unbestritten der Träger seines einstigen Namens. Maitimo, der Schöne, der Vollkommene. Sacht lockten sich die roten Strähnen auf den nackten Schulterblättern und die zurückgekehrte Muskulatur spannte sich an, als der Elb sich an seinem Schreibtisch abstützte.  
Maedhros, gänzlich unbeeindruckt von seiner eigenen Nacktheit oder dem glasigen Blick, den die Sonne und der stumme Beobachter in seinem Bett auf ihn warfen, schaukelte ein Pergament mit gebrochenem Siegel in seiner gesunden Hand durch die Staubflocken des Zimmers. Wie kleine Riegen hatten sich die Körnchen in der Luft gesammelt und verfingen sich in Maedhros Haar, brachen sich an seinem hohen Wuchs und tauchten ihn in einen feurigen Glanz. 

„Ich hätte diesen Brief gestern schon lesen sollen“, mehr amüsiert als anklagend wirbelte Maedhros das Stück Pergament durch die Luft, klatschte es mit schlecht unterdrücktem Unwillen zurück auf seinen Schreibtisch und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Holzplatte, „was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?“ 

Durch den veränderten Winkel fiel das Licht der Sonne weiter in den Raum hinein, stahl sich mit tastenden Fingern durch die schweren Vorhänge und zupfte an den Augenlidern des Elben auf dem Bett, der sich auf seine Unterarme gestützt auf der Matratze aufgerichtet hatte. 

Zerzaustes schwarzes Haar breitete sich auf den Leinenlaken aus und die helle Haut bildete einen merklichen Kontrast dazu. In Himring war der Stoff knapper und weniger edel, doch die Gesellschaft zwischen den Laken eindeutig besser.  
Maedhros Mundwinkel zuckten, als er den entrückten Blick des anderen sah, der ihn mit eindringlicher Faszination musterte, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen.  
Fingon musste die Augen ein wenig zusammenkneifen, als die Helligkeit ihn unvermittelt traf. 

„Nun“, Fingons Stimme war rau von zu wenig Schlaf und noch dunkel von den erfüllten Versprechen der letzten Nacht, „der Empfänger hat mehr Gefallen an dem Boten gefunden, als an dem Siegel der Nachricht.“ Fingon zwinkerte gegen das Sonnenlicht.  
Maedhros lachte. Leise, kaum hörbar und doch spürte Fingon das Echo seiner Freude kräftig in seiner eigenen Seele vibrieren. Eine schauernde Glückseligkeit, ein glühendes Geheimnis, das jedes Gefühl, das sie miteinander teilten umso eindringlicher machte, ihre Bindung aneinander stärkte.  
Ariens Licht schmiegte sich wohlig um Maedhros Beine, als er mit langen Schritten die kurze Distanz zu seinem Bett zurücklegte. Fingon wusste, dass der andere sein klopfendes Herz spüren konnte. Dass das wild aufpeitschende Gefühl erwidert wurde. 

Es hatte am Abend kaum eine zeremonielle Begrüßung gegeben. Maedhros handhabte Dinge pragmatisch und darunter fiel auch jegliches höfisches Gebaren. Für ihn war es Auszeichnung genug, wenn ein Bote den beschwerlichen Weg hinauf nach Himring gestiegen war. Fingon hatte nicht wie seine Begleiter geflucht, hatte beschwingt die kalten, ewigen Stufen aus Eis erklommen. Selbst die enge Stiege hinauf in das Turmzimmer, das Maedhros sein Eigen nannte, konnte ihm nicht das glühende Lächeln rauben, mit welchem Fingon das immerkalte Himring zu erleuchten schien, sobald er Maedhros erblickt hatte. 

„Wer würde nicht eher Gefallen an einem Boten wie dir finden?“

Die Knie stießen gegen die harten Dielen und selbst mit seiner halben Höhe musste Maedhros sich noch zu Fingons aufgestützter Gestalt hinunterbeugen, die unter den Laken ein Bein anwinkelte, um sich tiefer in seinen Kuss zu lehnen. Ausgehungert, als hätten sie sich Jahre nicht gesehen, dabei war der letzte Kuss nicht einmal ein paar Stunden her. Doch nichts konnte die lange Abstinenz zufriedenstellen, die beide meist erdulden mussten. Gedrängt von Pflichten an gänzlich unterschiedlichen Orten von Beleriand. Früher hatten sie sich manchmal in verbotenen Gesprächen vorgestellt, ihre eigenen Reiche zu regieren, wie es sein würde, frei und ohne die wachsamen Augen ihrer Väter ganz ihre eigenen Herren zu sein. Kinder waren sie gewesen, die die Verpflichtungen, die das miteinbrachte, niemals zur Gänze bedacht hatten. 

Vielleicht war es ein Segen, dass Fingon beschlossen hatte, vorerst kein eigenes Reich zu verwalten, sondern mit seinem Vater gemeinsam in Dor-lómin zu bleiben. Dies erlaubte ihm gewisse Freiheiten, die ein angenehmeres Leben mit sich brachte, als stets auf alles ein Auge haben zu müssen.  
Fingon streichelte über Maedhros Wange, hielt ihn sanft zurück, als dieser zu einem weiteren Kuss ansetzte, sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, die Augen zu öffnen. Sonnenlicht malte die silbernen Narben auf seinem Gesicht nach, die so nah an Fingon beinah glanzlos verschwammen und nicht zu sehen waren. 

„Was schreibt Vater?“, fragte Fingon mehr aus Pflichtgefühl. Sein Blick abgelenkt von Maedhros Körper, der sich drängend weiter auf die Matratze schob und ihn selbst zurückrutschen ließ.  
Maedhros gesunde Hand streichelte die verwirrten Strähnen von Fingon aus seinem Gesicht hinter die Schultern, drehte ein wenig zu fest an ihnen. Ein unwilliger Laut ließ ihn innehalten.

„Nichts, was einen Boten beunruhigen sollte“, Maedhros Gewicht drückte sie beide weiter hinunter und seine Haut war von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen frisch aufgeheizt, traf auf die wohlige Bettwärme von Fingons Brustkorb. Ihre Lippen stupsten aneinander, kosten sich ganz sanft, während ihre Körper weiter ineinander glitten, sich ihre Gliedmaßen miteinander in und um die Bettdecken verwoben. 

„Das war keine Antwort“, Fingon hatte sich atemlos aus ihrem Kuss gelöst, stützte seine Unterarme auf Maedhros ab, der sichtbar schwerer Luft holte. Er drehte den Kopf nach oben, schnappte nach Fingons Lippen, der ihm mit einem Schmunzeln auswich und stattdessen den Druck auf seinen Körper erhöhte. Obwohl Maedhros mehr noch als sein altes Selbst geworden war; Fingon ritt deutlich häufiger in kleinere Gefechte gegen die Orks aus und war in der Zeit in Beleriand der geschicktere der beiden geworden. Zumindest, solange es nur darum ging, jemanden mit roher Kraft an Ort und Stelle zu halten. 

Maedhros wich seinem Blick aus, küsste seine Schulter und entwirrte seine Beine. Um die Hüften geschlungen trennte sie kaum mehr ein Quäntchen an Stoff voneinander und Fingon schauerte ungewollte ob der Reibung ihrer Körper aneinander. 

„Diplomatisches Geplänkel“, der feine Schatten einer Wolke stob um Maedhros Augen, doch so schnell, wie er gekommen war, war er auch wieder verschwunden. Fingon war zu sehr mit der Bewegung des Körpers unter sich beschäftigt, als dass er sich länger darauf hätte konzentrieren wollen. 

„Unwichtig für tollkühne Prinzchen, die nicht mehr als Flausen im Kopf haben.“ 

Gefühle wirbelten auf, banden sich im Inneren aneinander, doch es war zu schnell, um es wirklich greifen zu können. Vermutlich wollte Fingon das auch gar nicht, zu sehr von der Nähe berauscht, die er zu lange hatte missen müssen. Er übersah das kurze, wehmütige Lächeln, das um Maedhros Lippen zuckte, verbannte das Stechen, das durch die Zuneigung stob wie ein spitzer Pfeil.  
Maedhros drehte sich auf den Bauch, fühlte vertraute Hände und weiche Liebe und verbat sich, an den drohenden Brief auf seinem Schreibtisch zu denken. Noch einmal fühlen, noch einmal die unbeschwerte, gänzliche Vertrautheit genießen. Sie hatten nie viel Zeit gebraucht, sich aneinander zu erinnern. Daran, was der andere mochte, wie er fühlte. Oder zu erkennen, was die Zeit geändert hatte. 

Was Maedhros in Aman niemals auf diese Weise zu schätzen gewusst hatte, wurde hier in Beleriand kostbarer und wichtiger als alles andere.  
Fingon seufzte, der Ton ein zartes Tasten an Maedhros Hals. Sein Duft wehte um ihn wie die Woge eines Sturms. 

Die Zeit der Ruhe war vorbei.


	2. 1. Kapitel: Botengänge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! <3 Much appreciated.   
> By the way: I do understand English pretty well, just not comfortable writing stories in it. My grammar is not the best.

**1\. Kapitel: Botengänge**

_Zuerst ist es nur ein Flüstern im Geist, dann ein Munkeln in den Hallen.  
Jeder fürchtet den Tag, wenn es von den Zinnen verkündet wird._

_Tar-Míriel, letzte Königin von Numenor_

Um seine Lippen stoben feine Wölkchen aus kaltem Dunst. Meneldor war nicht der einzige, der fröstelnd die Hände aneinander rieb. Die Wehrmauer hatte einen offenen Blick zum Innenhof, der als zugiger Säulengang erbaut worden war. An den Ausläufen hingen glitzernde Eiszapfen, in welchen sich nebliger Beschlag gesammelt hatte. Mit einem finsteren Blick hinauf auf den zugezogenen Horizont trat Meneldor unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere, um die Kälte aus den Gliedern zu schütteln. Im Innenhof unter ihren Füßen knarzte die Mühle das steife Wasser des Celon, der an den Seiten seines steinern eingefassten Bachlaufes splitternden Frost trug.

Obgleich sich die ersten Strahlen des Frühlings schon lange durch die Täler streckten und selbst die strengen Winter Hithlums langsam zurückzuwichen, schien nicht viel der Wärme hinauf nach Himring zu kommen. Meneldor war nicht der einzige, der insgeheim dachte, dass sich Fürst Maedhros mit voller Absicht einen Ort wie diesen ausgesucht hatte. Nicht nur schien er eine schier uneinnehmbare Festung an einem strategischen Glanzort gefunden zu haben. Das Munkeln über das aufgebrachte Feuer seines Inneren, seit er vom Thangorodrim zurückgekehrt war, schien nur hier wahrlich gekühlt zu werden.

Meneldor schauerte, als er an das letzte Mal dachte, als er dem Fürsten in Dor-lómin vor die Füße gestolpert war. Glühende Augen, Spott auf den Lippen. Hühnenhaft thronte Maedhros Gestalt über allem und jedem, der in seiner Nähe stand. Nicht nur Meneldor hatte unter einem Vorwand den Raum verlassen, um ihn nicht länger als nötig mit dem Sohn Feanors teilen zu müssen.

Sein Herr hatte über ihn gelacht, als er ihn zwischen Schwert und Rüstung darauf hinwies, dass kein Feind, dem sie auf dem Schlachtfeld begegnen würden, schrecklicher sein konnte als der Fürst von Himring. „Ist das so?“, hatte Fingon gefragt, Schalk wie Perlen auf der Zunge, „sagt mir, mein lieber Freund, fürchtet Ihr seinen Blick oder das Blut an seinen Händen?“ Mit feanorischem Wahnsinn hatten die Augen des Prinzen in der Schlacht vor Hithlum geglüht und als Fingon später die Hände in der Quelle wusch, färbte sie sich rot. Für einen Schlag in der Zeit und einem Stolpern seines Herzens hatte Meneldor ihn nicht von Maedhros unterscheiden können.

Doch sein Herr schien, sobald er aus einem Gefecht zurückkehrte, nur im falschen Licht noch den Schatten des Todes in den Augen zu tragen. Mit jedem gütigen Wort blinzelte das Gute seiner Seele hervor und Meneldor vergaß nur zu rasch den mörderischen Schimmer darin. Von Maedhros hingegen schien er ein unheimlicher Teil seines Selbst zu sein, der auch dann nicht verschwand, wenn man mit freundlichen Taten versuchte, das Rechte in ihm zum Vorschein zu locken. Námo selbst schien dann an seinen Mundwinkeln zu zerren und das Schimmern eines Feuers in der Dunkelheit brodelte in Maedhros Blick. Selbst die langen Jahre, die seit seiner Rettung vergangen waren, konnten ihn nicht davon reinwaschen.

Auch jetzt wichen selbst seine eigenen Dienstboten vor ihm zurück, als Maedhros mit langen Schritten den Treppenabsatz hinunterstieg. Obwohl er ganz auf sein Gespräch mit Fingon gerichtet war, glühte der Rand seiner Augen einen unerbittlichen Pfad, der jeden Elb in der Nähe vor ihm weichen ließ. Außer Fingon. Der Prinz der Noldor war gelöster und viel mehr er selbst, als Meneldor ihn seit Monaten erlebt hatte. Maedhros unheimliches Leuchten schien Fingon nahezu zum Strahlen zu bringen. Die gnadenlose Härte, die sonst beiden eigen war, wog sich gegeneinander auf.

Meneldor schluckte trocken und zwang sich, weiter geradeaus zu sehen, den Kopf erhoben und auf seinen Herren gerichtet. Vertraulich lehnte dieser sich bei den leise ausgetauschten Worten zu Maedhros, neigte die Schultern in seine Richtung und schien sich kaum daran zu stören, dass sich ihre Körper beim Laufen berührten. Noch vor hundert Jahren hätte Meneldor darüber gelacht, dass die zwei Ritter hinter ihm unlauter zu tuscheln begonnen hatten. Doch gerade jetzt sackte eine schwelend unruhige Erkenntnis in seinem Inneren zusammen. Sie verstummten, bevor er den Gedanken klar zu fassen bekam.Maedhros brannte jeden Ton mit einem Blick nieder, als er mit Fingon die Wartenden erreichte. Seine Augen wanderten weiter zu den schwarzen Wolkenbergen am Himmel.

„Du solltest noch einen halben Tag warten“, zu unverfänglich, um nicht das Offensichtliche zu verbergen, dass die beiden zuvor über etwas gänzlich anderes gesprochen hatten. Oder Meneldor kannte das zweideutige Lächeln von Fingon zu genau.

Maedhros schien es zu kennen, denn seine Oberlippe zuckte warnend und meinte etwas völlig anderes, als das, was er sagte: „Das sieht nach einem Schneesturm aus.“

Ein übermütiges Lachen, das zu jung aus einer alten Brust hervorscholl. Ein Indiz für die eine Sache, die jeden eingerosteten Geist wieder erfrischte. Meneldor wusste schon lange nicht mehr, ob es Mut oder Dummheit war, die Fingon agieren ließ. Unbedacht legte er Maedhros eine Hand auf den Oberarm. Der Griff nicht fest genug für einen kameradschaftlichen Schlag und zu gezielt, um ein Versehen zu sein. Die Finger gespreizt wie bei einem zarten Streicheln oder bei süßen Versuchungen. Meneldor wollte ihn von ihm fortzerren, seinen Herrn anschreien, dass er die Unschicklichkeit nicht mit einer blühenden Offenherzigkeit zur Schau stellen sollte. Stattdessen lächelte Fingon mit einer solch eindrücklichen Zärtlichkeit zu Maedhros hinauf, als wäre er kurz davor, ihn zu küssen. Meneldor schaute unwohl zur Seite. Die Ritter hinter ihm ruckten mit peinlich berührten Schritten auf ihren Plätzen.

„Was meint Ihr?“, fragte Fingon unvermittelt und wand sich endlich von Maedhros ab, stellte sich schräg vor ihn. Er fixierte Meneldor und die beiden Ritter: „Bis zu den Talausläufen sollten wir es vor dem Niederschlag schaffen, nicht wahr?“ Der Stoff hinter Fingons Rücken bewegte sich, gemeinsam mit den Ärmeln seiner Kleidung und Meneldor ahnte Fürchterliches im Verborgenen.

„Wir sollten aufbrechen“, warf er daher brüsk ein, die Augen stur auf Fingons Gesicht gerichtet. Er hoffte, dass das emsige Drängen, das Meneldor in sich spürte, bis zu seinem Herren Einzug halten konnte. Dieser nickte ihm zu und drehte sich noch einmal zu Maedhros um.

„Sicher, dass du mir keinen Brief mitgeben möchtest?“, Fingon ahmte den Tonfall seines Vaters erschreckend gut nach, wenn er plötzlich umschwang und etwas von bedeutender Wichtigkeit sagen wollte, was fernab seiner Gefühle stattfand.

„Sehr sicher. Ich habe eine der Tauben geschickt, die du mitgebracht hast. Sie wird dem Hochkönig deutlich schneller eine Nachricht überbringen können.“ Kurz schien Fingon zu zögern. Es lag eine schwere Frage unruhig in der Luft zwischen den beiden. Maedhros schüttelte ähnlich einer Warnung den Kopf. Mit einem Rucken seiner Schultern wimmelte Fingon das Unstete ab und schob es in die Kiste der Belanglosigkeit. Ein ablenkender Scherz erhellte kurz darauf sein Gesicht.

„Nur, solange sie nicht in den Winden verloren geht.“

Die Ritter lachten anstandshalber bei der Vorstellung. Maedhros nicht. Seine Augen glommen kurz auf, die Mundwinkel zuckten. Meneldor war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm diese Reaktion nicht noch unheimlicher war, als der Fürst von Himring sonst zu wirken vermochte.

„Ich habe volles Vertrauen in deine Brieftauben. Wären es die deines Bruders, hätte ich Zweifel.“

Ein schweres Einatmen und ein zu vertrauter Ton suchten sich ihren Weg, noch ehe Fingon es aufhalten konnte: „Verschone mich, bitte. Turgon ist seine Stadt ein wenig zu sehr zu Kopf gestiegen.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, in welcher er Maedhros einen eindringlichen Blick zuwarf, der mehr auszudrücken vermochte, als Meneldor sehen konnte. Dann folgte ein: „Ich besuche ihn auf dem Rückweg. Er antwortet dir also immer noch nicht?“

Maedhros schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Wort.“ Unbehagliches Schweigen, in welchem Fingon fest seine Lippen aufeinanderpresste, als hielt er mit Mühe die Worte eines ungehobelten Kommentars in Zaum.

„Was jedoch viel interessanter ist, ist die Tatsache, dass auch Tyelko keine Briefe mehr von Irisse empfängt.“

„Tyelkormo spricht mit dir?“, schlecht verschleierter Unglaube, „es scheinen doch noch Zeichen der Valar in diese verlassene Welt vorzudringen.“

Meneldors Schultern zuckten. Natürlich hielten sie ihre schützenden Hände noch über die Noldor. Sie mochten Verdammte sein, doch trotzdem noch Iluvatars Kinder. Der lebende Beweis der Gunst der Valar atmete just in diesem Moment vor ihrer aller Augen.

Maedhros schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf: „Tyelko ist aufbrausend, nicht einfältig. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, besonders, wenn er etwas von mir möchte. Zusätzlich scheint Curvo keine Lust mehr zu haben, das ewige Sprachrohr zwischen uns zu spielen.“

Wieder bemerkte Meneldor nur die Hälfte dessen, was die beiden austauschten, denn Fingon nickte mit einem Mal.

„Ich schaue, was ich machen kann“, warf er ein, leise, ein Schwung in der Luft, der mehr Bedeutung trug, als es die schlichten Worte hätten sagen können. Lauter fuhr Fingon fort: „Manchmal glaube ich, dass sie zu viel von unseren Müttern geerbt haben. Nerdanel hat sehr häufig behauptet, dass Feanor nicht mit seiner neu geschmiedeten Rüstung an den Hof von Großvater gerannt wäre, wenn er eine Frau gewesen wäre“

Maedhros neigte abwägend den Kopf: „Es hätte vermutlich nur einen groben Haufen von Splittergruppen von Elben gegeben, die nicht mehr miteinander sprechen wollen. Praktisch die momentane Situation.“

Fingons Mundwinkel zuckten und er beugte sich unter den Eiszapfen noch näher zu Maedhros. Meneldor zog hörbar die Luft ein und der Prinz reagierte prompt auf die ungesprochene Warnung. Er verringerte nicht ohne Bedauern den Körperkontakt.

„Wir sprechen miteinander“, betont, jedes Wort mit unmissverständlicher Klarheit geformt. Zu deutlich gesagt, als dass es nicht alles andere als das bedeuten sollte.

Jeder hatte die Botschaft verstand. Maedhros, anstatt die Gedanken in lodernden Flammen aufgehen zu lassen und unverfänglich zu antworten, lächelte nur für Fingon: „Wir sind auch nicht wie unsere Brüder.“

Da lag sie, die Wahrheit. Nackt und bloßgestellt, nur einer winzigen Berührung bedürfend, um endgültig hinter dem Vorhang zum Vorschein zu kommen. Der Wind trug den ersten Schnee durch den Säulengang und die Eiszapfen klirrten. Es fröstelte.

„Wir sollten reiten, Prinz Findekáno“, Meneldor unterbrach die Zweisamkeit, zuckte unter Maedhros harschem Blick und bekam gar nicht mit, dass Fingon ihm zustimmte.

Es gab keine Umarmung, keine langen Abschiedsworte. Maedhros blieb auf Himring, während die kleine Botentruppe die langen Stufen hinunter zu den Pferden stolperte, die Aufmerksamkeit auf die glatte Treppe gerichtet. Aber Fingons Blick zurück zu den Zinnen war eindeutiger, als es jeder Kuss hätte sein können. Meneldor hätte ihn für diese Unvorsichtigkeit am liebsten geschlagen.

҉

„Das ist eine Katastrophe.“  
Carmato hielt seine Stimme beherrscht zurück, doch die verspannten Unterarme unter dem Stoff seiner blauen Hemdsärmel erzählten Fingolfin etwas anderes. Die Nerven seines Beraters waren zum Zerreißen gespannt und der kaum davon beeindruckte Baumeister vor ihnen schien sein Übriges zu tun.

„Die Bergpässe sind schon eingestürzt, Fürst Carmato. Ich bin nur hier, um Euch darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen. Ändern kann ich es nicht mehr.“ Schlammlawinen hatten die Brücken über die Ered-Wethrin mürbe gemacht, doch Fingolfins Berater hatten darauf gesetzt, dass sie noch zwei weitere Jahre halten würden, bis sich die Beziehungen zu Doriath soweit verbessert hatten, dass die neuen Pässe mit Metall gehalten werden konnten. Offensichtlich war dies ein Fehlschluss gewesen.

Ein anderer seiner Berater mischte sich ein und es entbrannte eine hitzige Diskussion.

Fingolfin hob den Kopf, als er eine Bewegung am Rand des Raumes wahrnahm. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich in das zärtliche Gefühl, das ein Vater selbst lange nach dem Erwachsenwerden seiner Kinder noch in sich trug, eine Spur von Neid mischte. Fingon trug keine Krone. Nur das Haar mit den Goldbändern zeigte in den geflochtenen Zöpfen seinen Stand. Auch, wenn seine Kleidung ordentlich war, musste sie doch nicht perfekt sitzen, musste er nicht aufrechter stehen, um sie in eleganten Falten um sich flattern zu lassen. Mehrere seiner Berater nickten dem Prinzen mit einem Lächeln zu, labten sich für einen Moment an der einnehmenden Ausstrahlung seines Sohnes. Eine warme, wache Präsenz, der man sich nicht entziehen konnte.

Fingon war am späten Abend zurückgekehrt. Drei Monate war er fort gewesen, hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, den ersten milden Tag des Januars zu nutzen, um den langen Weg an den Berghängen hin nach Himlad zu reiten. Eigentlich waren Botengänge oder das Tauschen der Brieftauben nicht seinem Stand angemessen. Doch ähnlich wie Aredhel schien sich Fingon daran nicht zu stören, mochte viel mehr die Freiheit, die ein Ritt über die Weiten von Beleriand mit sich brachte. Oder die Gastgeber, die ihn auf dem Weg beherbergten. Fingolfin sah noch die Müdigkeit unter seinen Augen, die das Schlafen unter freiem Himmel meist mit sich brachte. Aber das einnehmende Strahlen seines wagemutigen Blicks war das gleiche, als könnte Fingon von nichts und niemandem getrübt werden. Doch etwas musste ihn aufgehalten haben, denn eine unverhofft bittere Nachricht von Maedhros war schon lange vor seinem Sohn bei Fingolfin eingetroffen.

Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Noch war nicht die Zeit, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Fingon ließ sich neben ihn an dem halbrunden Tisch nieder. Nicht alle seine Berater waren an diesem Morgen zugegen, sodass sein Sohn einen der freien Plätze zu seiner rechten belegen konnte. Fingolfin blickte hinunter auf das raschelnde Pergament, das Fingon hervorholte und erkannte mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln Turgons Siegel.

„Du warst in Gondolin?“, Fingolfin murmelte durch halb geschlossene Lippen, damit Carmato in seinem Redeschwall nicht unterbrochen wurde.

Fingon neigte den Kopf zu einem unmerklichen Nicken. „Eine schöne Stadt. Und ihr König ist mir ein guter Freund.“ Es war mehr, als Fingolfin sich hätte erhoffen können. Nicht ohne Wehmut hatte er Turgon vor knapp hundert Jahren gehen lassen und seitdem mit wachsender Sorge den Unmut zwischen seinen Söhnen beobachtet. Doch jetzt, mit einer neuen Generation Elben, schien endlich wieder die Weisheit Einzug zu halten und die Brüder ihre Zwistigkeiten beiseite zu legen.

„Irisse möchte zur Sonnenwende kommen. Sie hat zwar betont, dass diese in Gondolin deutlich schöner zu verbringen wäre, aber sie möchte den Pelzmantel testen, den Tyelkormo ihr geschenkt hat.“

Fingolfin zog die Augenbrauen auf der Stirn zusammen: „Turukáno erlaubt den Söhnen Feanors in seine Stadt zu kommen?“ Fingon unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Selbstverständlich nicht. Irisse hat nur das gesagt, was ihn am meisten ärgern würde“, noch etwas leiser und näher zu seinem Vater gelehnt fügte er an, „Turukáno hat ihr die Korrespondenz verboten. Er hat auch die Briefe von Nelyo nicht geöffnet.“

Fingolfin nickte verstehend.  
„Konntest du etwas ausrichten?“

Fingons Kiefermuskulatur spannte sich an.  
„Ich hoffe es.“

„Ein weiter verhärtender Zwist ist nichts, was wir gebrauchen können“, leichte Sorge grub Falten in Fingolfins Stirn. Er spielte mit dem goldenen Ring an seinem Finger, der einsam und sonderlich klein neben dem üppigen Siegelring wirkte. Das Zeichen einer bescheidenen Hochzeit. Fingolfin sprach nicht mehr über Anaire und die plötzlich wehmütige Erinnerung an seine Mutter, die der Ehering auslöste, verwirrte Fingon ungemein.Mit einem Blinzeln war das merkwürdig traurige Aufwallen in den Augen seines Vaters nicht mehr sichtbar.

Es war Annúmion, der ihr gedämpftes Gespräch mit einem lauten: „Der Bote aus Doriath“, unterbrach und den Elb in die Mitte des halbrunden Tisches rief. Pausbäckig, mit gebrauchten Kleidern stand der Jungspund vor den Herren der Noldor.Fingolfin blinzelte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals jemanden knapp über der Volljährigkeit zu einer Persönlichkeit wie König Elu Thingol geschickt zu haben. Das grenzte nicht mehr nur an Übermut, sondern fast an Wahnsinn. Fingon neben ihm zuckte ebenso hilflos mit den Schultern. Also auch keine unüberlegte Kühnheit seines Sohnes. Carmato lief zornesrot an und drehte unter dem Tisch die Spitzen seiner Haare. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass der Bote nicht das war, was er in seinem Plan ausgearbeitet hatte. Fingolfin wappnete sich für Unvorhergesehenes. Fingon schob suchend eine Hand in die Pergamente.

„Elu Thingol aus Doriath hat… nun“, der Bote knetete unbeholfen seine Finger unter der Bauchmitte. Fingolfin musste sich zusammenreißen, das offenkundig zur Schau gestellte Unbehagen nicht zu rügen. Oder den jungen Elb darauf hinzuweisen, dass er zuerst zumindest eine Verbeugung und eine Ansprache zu leisten hatte, ehe er unvorteilhaft einen König adressierte. Carmato ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und ließ sie unter dem Tisch gegen die Platte prallen. Nicht sehr laut, doch erschütternd genug, dass Fingolfin ablehnend mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

Der junge Bote zitterte ein bisschen. An seinen Armen und auf Höhe des Brustkorbs waren dunkle Flecken. Das Haar war strähnig wie nach einem Regenschauer.„Wie Ihr Euch vielleicht erinnert, habt Ihr mich mit zwei weiteren Gesandten zu seinen Außengrenzen geschickt.“

Ein kalter Klumpen fiel in den unteren Teil von Fingolfins Eingeweiden. Er erinnerte sich nicht, wen er geschickt hatte, doch der grässliche Schwall einer drohenden Vorahnung neigte sich unwohl über den Worten. Carmato neben ihm nickte unmerklich, als er das Neigen von Fingolfins Kopf in seine Richtung wahrnahm. Seine Wangenknochen traten vor unterdrücktem Zorn hervor. Er konnte schlechtes Benehmen nicht leiden.„Drei Botschafter erweisen sich in den unruhigen Weiten von Beleriand als erfolgsversprechender.“

Der Bote begann, auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen. Fingolfin machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, das Auswahlverfahren eindeutig zu verschärfen und ein Mindestalter anzusetzen.

„Eure Hoheit“, schon wieder ein Fehler. Es hieß Majestät, er war schon lange kein Prinz mehr. Plötzlich konnte Fingolfin verstehen, weshalb Elu Thingol vielleicht eine kleine Verstimmung mitgeschickt hatte. Ein Bein auf das andere. Bei den Valar, dieser Bote gehörte noch einmal durch die komplette Ausbildung in Etikette und Benehmen gesteckt.

„Ihr fragt Euch vermutlich“, er holte tief Luft, „weshalb ich allein zurückgekommen bin.“

„Ja, bei dem Allvater persönlich, das tut er!“, donnerte Carmato unvermittelt und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Ratstisch, „und wenn Ihr nicht endlich mit der Sprache herausrückt, lasse ich Euch auf die unrüglichste Art der Sindar züchtigen, bis es aus euch sprudelt wie eine laufende Quelle!“ Der Baumeister zuvor schien ihn wirklich geärgert zu haben. Auch, wenn Carmato als der aufbrausendste seiner Berater galt, war ein solcher Ausbruch nach einer kleineren Verfehlung im Normalfall nicht sein Stil.

Ein tellergroßer Blick und ein halbgeöffneter Mund stammelten halbherzige Entschuldigungen, aus denen mehr der Schreck sprang. Carmato rollte genervt mit den Augen, als der Bote immer noch keine Nachricht zu verkünden wusste.

„Wo hat man Euch denn ausgebildet? In den Höhlen der Naugrim?“

Fingon hatte nicht einmal aufgesehen, seine Finger tippten mit gleichmütiger Gelassenheit eine altmodische Melodie auf die Holzplanken des Tisches. Aber Annúmion konnte seine Mundwinkel hinter dem gesenkten Gesicht zucken sehen. Eine Nuance von Situationskomik. Er hielt ein Pergament in der anderen Hand.

„Carmato“, befahl Fingon sanft Einhalt, „wenn Ihr Eure eigenen Berichte nur halb so aufmerksam lesen würdet, wie Ihr sie schreibt, wüsstet Ihr, dass der junge Bote vor uns zu seinem ersten Auftrag ausgeritten war. Unter der Führung von Herrin Brennil.“ Fingolfin fragte sich, ob er je einen anderen Elb gekannt hatte, der im selben Atemzug rügen und schmeicheln konnte, wie es sein Sohn vermochte.

Die Aussage ergab deutlich mehr Sinn. Brennil war eine rüstige Elbin, deren Verstand Fingolfin schon häufig zu schätzen gewusst hatte. Außerdem brachte sie die nötige Resolution mit, um gegen Elu Thingol sprechen zu können, ohne aufgelöst oder emotional zu werden. Eine hinreichend gute Wahl, wie Fingolfin lobend anerkennen musste. Weshalb sie sich jedoch gerade diesen Lehrling gesucht hatte, wollte ihm noch nicht recht bewusst werden.

„Hoheit“, schon wieder falsch. Hîr nin, mein Herr, hätte er sagen können. Hoheit war der Titel seines Sohnes, solange Fingon nicht vorhatte, Dor-lómin autark zu regieren.

„Ihr… Ihr wisst um die… die Vor… Vorliebe der Herrin Brennil?“

Fingolfin, noch in den Überlegungen verstrickt, wie er möglichst diplomatisch auf den Fehler der Ansprache hinweisen sollte, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein.“

Es schien auch nichts Offensichtliches oder Nennenswertes zu sein, denn die Versammelten im Raum waren ebenso ratlos wie er. Umso überraschender war die plötzliche Röte auf den Wangen des Boten, die in Verbindung mit seinen regengetränkten Haaren und den verhunzten Kleidern einen waghalsigen Anblick vor einem König darboten.

„Sie… nun…“, ein weiteres Kneten seiner Finger, „Sie… ehm…“, weiteres Stottern und Fingolfin konnte einen seiner Berater ungeduldig schnauben hören, „ehm… liegt bei einer Frau wie… nun, wie das sonst nach… nun Sitte und Anstand ein… ein Mann… machen würde.“

Es dauerte einige Sekunden verwirrten Blinzelns von Fingolfin, bevor irgendetwas geschah. Zuerst lief Annúmion scharlachrot an. Carmato zerbrach mit einem unschönen Knacken den Federkiel in seiner Hand. Ein anderer Berater setzte zu einem erzürnten: „Wie könnt Ihr“, an, was den Botenjungen in sich zusammenschrumpfen ließ, als erwarte er einen Schlag. Doch Fingon kam ihm unerwartet zuvor. Er begann schallend zu lachen.

Unter den Haarsträhnen hervorblinzelnd wankte das ganze junge Gesicht, als könnte der Bote nicht wirklich einordnen, was seinen Prinzen daran erheitern konnte. Doch zumindest einige von Fingolfins Beratern stimmte mit ein, verhaltener, doch nicht mehr von der Unbeholfenheit erzürnt. Die Gründe schienen angemessen. Fingolfins Blick dagegen verharrte auf dem jungen Boten, der sich nicht an dem Amüsement anzustecken schien, sondern einen nahezu verzweifelten Ausdruck hinter der Jugendlichkeit trug. Das Unwohlsein wurde auch von dem Lachen nicht fortgetragen.

Fingon wischte sich glucksend die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln: „Oh je, Atar. Ich denke, unter diesen Umständen ist das klägliche Stottern unseres Botenjungen zu verschmerzen.“ Er schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, noch ein Zittern vom Lachen in der Stimme. „Keine Sorge, wenn es Euch jetzt schon gelingt, die tragisch-peinliche Wahrheit über Vorlieben zwischen den Laken vor Eurem König zu erläutern, seid Ihr auf dem besten Weg, ein großartiger Diplomat zu werden. Ihr müsst nur noch lernen, die richtige Ansprache zu benutzen.“

Kurz zweifelte der junge Elb, offenbar hin und hergerissen von dem, was er noch zu berichten hatte und dem Wunsch, keinen Fehler mehr zu begehen. Fingolfin lehnte sich nach vorne.

„Bitte, aran nin, mein König“, drängend taumelte die junge Stimme, durchzogen mit dem hektischen Misston von Furcht.

Plötzlich war es Fingolfin nur noch halb so wichtig, wie er angesprochen wurde. Die Nachricht schwang wie ein Hieb von geschmiedetem Metall durch die Luft.

„König Elu Thingol hat Herrin Brennil wegen Unzucht in eine Eiserne Jungfer sperren lassen und sie vor die Pforten seines Reiches gehängt.“

҉


	3. 2. Kapitel: Ein Funke Wahrheit

**2\. Kapitel: Ein Funke Wahrheit**

_Gerechtigkeit ist nicht immer verständlich.  
Aber es ist der Kompromiss, der die Knospen des Friedens erblühen lässt.  
Írime, Prinzessin der Noldor_

Fingolfin war gefasst, eingefangen wie ein Banner im Wind. Obwohl der Hauch des Schreckens noch durch das Ratszimmer wehte, schien er der einzige zu sein, der ohne Wanken bereit war, das drohende Gewitter zu ertragen. Er wand sich zuerst an den jungen Boten, nickte ihm zu.

„Ihr habt Eure Aufgabe gut erfüllt. Es war schlechte Kunde, dir Ihr überbringen musstet und für Euer Alter habt Ihr diese gewissenhaft erledigt. Beehrt Eure Familie mit Eurer Anwesenheit und ruht Euch aus.“

Fingolfin sah zu dem vor Entsetzen gezeichneten Annúmion.  
„Der nächste“, ungerührt und nicht drängend fuhr er mit dem Protokoll fort, wartete auf das Räuspern seiner Berater, der den folgenden Boten hineinrief.

Carmato streifte Fingon mit einem Blick, der halb unerklärlicher Zorn, halb nachvollziehbare Sorge war. Schneller als er richtete der Berater gesenkt die Stimme an Fingolfin.

„Wir sollten darüber sprechen, Nolvo.“

Ein ungewöhnlicher Ruck ging bei der vertrauten Anrede durch seinen Vater, zog sich die Wirbelsäule hinauf und endete in einem hörbar kräftigen Schlucken. Als müsste sich Fingolfin vor einer Dummheit bewahren und alles Übel in seinem Inneren hinabwürgen. Fingon hatte Carmato selten den Kosenamen seines Vaters sagen hören und in dieser Situation machte es ihm umso deutlicher bewusst, wie einschneidend gefährlich die Kundgabe des jungen Boten gewesen sein musste, wenn der älteste Vertraute, der keine Sekunde ausließ, korrekte Titel und tadelloses Benehmen zu fordern, diese fallen ließ, um mit Eindringlichkeit eine direkte Reaktion zu fordern.

Fingolfin winkte zu heftig ab, konnte seinen Berater dabei nicht ansehen, blieb mit den Augen an Fingon hängen. Es war, als würde sich eine Gewissheit auf seinem Gesicht spiegeln, die keinen Ausweg mehr kannte und vor der Fingolfin zu lange fortgelaufen war.  
„Nachher“, antwortete er Carmato verspätet. Er musste sich nur kurz sammeln, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den nächsten Kundgebenden in der Mitte des Ratszimmers und fügte dann laut hinzu, als wolle er seine eigenen Gedanken übertönen:  
„Rauchende Felder in Dor-lómin? Das klingt nach einer Aufgabe für Prinz Findekáno.“

Fingon harrte an seiner Seite aus. Stunden, die sich wie quälende Spinnfäden in die Länge zogen, bis auch der letzte Bote seine Nachricht aus dem hintersten Winkel des Reiches verkündet hatte. Einige der Berater hatten gewechselt und letztendlich war auch Annúmion mit einer Verbeugung aus dem Ratszimmer getreten. Nicht, ohne Carmato einen eindringlichen Blick zuzuwerfen. Trotzdem war es Fingon, der tapfer die Müdigkeit in seinem Inneren bekämpfte und das Wort ohne Umschweifen an seinen Vater richtete.

„Das ist nur der Versuch einer weiteren, verspäteten Rache.“

Es hatte ihm auf der Zunge gebrannt, so schnell entglitten Fingon die Worte und von jemandem, der sich keiner Schuld bewusst war, schienen sie auch der einzig logische Rückschluss zu sein. Doch anders als sein Sohn, der unerschütterlich stets davon ausging, dass Gerechtigkeit allein der Schlüssel für jedes noch zu unüberwindbar scheinende Tor eines eingemeißelten Verstandes war, kannte Fingolfin das Kalkül, mit welchem Elu Thingol agierte. Klüger, als er erwartet hatte, aber den Angetrauten einer Maia zu unterschätzen war vielleicht auch nicht sein bester Gedanke gewesen.

Carmato verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Manchmal seid Ihr wirklich wenig objektiv, Prinz Findekáno.“  
Vielleicht hätte Fingon sich angegriffen gefühlt, wenn Carmato auf diese Art nicht schon seit tausend Jahren versucht hätte, ihm ein Lehrer in Diplomatie zu sein. Es war die gleiche Weise des Beibringens, wie sie die meisten Noldor, angefangen und abgeschaut bei Feanor, nutzten. Stupsende Provokation, den Verstand durch einen emotionalen Punkt anregen und weiter darauf aufbauen. Fingon übersah die Deutlichkeit der Nachricht trotzdessen.

„Thingol hat uns schon aus seinem Reich verbannt und unsere Sprache in seiner Gegenwart verboten. Eine Botin unter deinem Schutz unwürdig zu behandeln ist nichts weiter als der Versuch, dich aus der Reserve zu locken. Es ist nicht richtig“, Fingon verzog den Mund, „schon gar nicht gerechtfertigt und absolut geschmacklos. Wenn er sich wirklich einer Foltermethode aus den Reihen des Dunklen Feindes bedient, sollten wir jeglichen Handel mit ihm kappen.“

Er hatte deutlich gesprochen und Carmato wusste nicht, ob er ihn ein zweites Mal für seinen Fehler tadeln sollte. Aber Fingon stand aufrecht hinter seinem Stuhl, im Inbegriff, das Ratszimmer zu verlassen. Seine Augen waren klar im Licht der einfallenden Sterne und die Überzeugung und Bereitwilligkeit, das richtige zu tun, was aus dem unlauteren Versuch einer Provokation in Doriath erwachsen war, strahlte aus jeder Pore seines Seins. Carmato wurde im Halbdunkeln erst bewusst, wie kräftig Fingon geworden war. Nach dem Gang über die Helcaraxe hatte er einen sehnigen Körperbau gehabt, der für ausdauerndes Laufen ein Segen gewesen war. Jetzt, nach den Scharmützeln gegen die Orks und dem langen Ausharren in Formation, war sein Brustkorb ausladender geworden, seine Arme breiter. Und sein Lächeln hatte eine dunklere Nuance, als könnte es den Schrecken auch in der Freude nicht ganz verbannen.

Ein Windhauch, nicht mehr. Fingon stolperte rückwärts, als Fingolfin ihn unvermittelt stark am Unterarm packte.

„Weißt du nicht, was das bedeutet“, seine Stimme abgeflacht, doch das drohende Schrammen seiner Worte klang hart und unnachgiebig auf Fingons Seele, „er fordert uns offen heraus.“

„Er hat eine Botin in einen Kasten gesperrt. Wir schenken ihm ein paar Edelsteine und er wird sie gehen lassen.“ Das übermütige Lächeln war für einen Moment so sehr das, welches er aus Maedhros Jugend kannte, dass Fingolfin ein verzweifelter Laut entkam. Wenn es selbst für ihn offensichtlich war, wer hatte es noch gesehen? Wer konnte es übersehen haben?

Carmato schien das gleiche erkannt zu haben.

„Denkt noch einmal nach“, knüpfte er daher an Fingolfins Aussage an, „das ist kein unüberlegtes Ausholen gewesen.“

Fingon blickte fest auf seinen Vater, versuchte erfolglos, seinen Arm aus der Hand zu befreien, was ihm offenbar schwerer fiel, als er selbst vermutet hatte.  
„Er neidet dir deinen Titel als Hochkönig“, ein weiteres Ziehen am Stoff, „was ist schon dabei? Soll er in Doriath bleiben, seine Macht hat ohnehin nie weiter gereicht als über seinen Wald hinaus.“ *

„Findekáno“, überrascht wand der Angesprochene den Kopf. Die Stimme war leise, nicht minder eindringlich und es sprach ein zögerliches Herantasten daraus hervor. Der Tonfall eines Vaters, der den schlimmsten Pfad seines Sohnes vor sich sah und doch nicht wusste, wie er ihn verhindern konnte. Egal, mit welchen Mitteln er bereit war, an seiner Seite zu stehen und jedes Übel mit einem Schwertstreich zu vernichten.

„Was habe ich übersehen?“, murmelte Fingon gedämpft. Das Atemholen seines Vaters spannte dessen Brustkorb auf, als würde er ein lange verwahrtes Geheimnis zum wiederholten Mal schlucken, um die Wahrheit nicht aussprechen zu müssen. Fingolfin hatte sie toleriert, doch sie war auf wackligem Grund gebaut, der aus stillem Ignorieren und brüchiger Akzeptanz für das Glück seines Sohnes gebaut war.

Die Botin, die Frauen liebte. Die eingesperrt war, weggeschlossen wie eine Aussätzige. Ausgeschlossen aus der Gesellschaft.  
Der Gedanke rastete mit einer unrühmlichen Gewalt ein. 

Fingon taumelte rückwärts, doch die Hand seines Vaters hielt ihn weiter eisern am Gelenk zurück. Als sei es eine merkwürdige Rückführung dessen, wann sich Fingolfin zum ersten Mal sicher gewesen war, dass es nicht nur Freundschaft sein konnte, sie seinen Sohn an den Thangorodrim geführt hatte. Wer, wenn nicht der Wahnsinn der Liebe, hätte einen solchen Höllenlauf auf sich genommen?  
Fingon drehte die Hand im Griff seines Vaters, doch er ließ nicht los, zog ihn näher zu sich. Wie sein Geliebter würde er nicht entkommen, ohne etwas zu verlieren. Selbst, wenn es in diesem Moment nur die ausgesprochene Wahrheit war.

Er wollte nicht. Es zerrte in seinem Inneren. Kein Zorn, sondern Verzweiflung, die alles ausleuchtete und brennend rot seine Gedanken erleuchtete. Fingon wollte sie niederringen und vernichten und war doch mit einem Mal wieder ein Kind, das zum ersten Mal eine Bitte seines Vaters ausgeschlagen hatte und ihm nun beichten musste, etwas Verbotenes getan zu haben. Nur war es kein zerbrochener Krug oder ein verschollener Nachtisch. Es war der Gram, nicht das geworden zu sein, nicht der Sohn sein zu können, den Fingolfin sich gewünscht hatte. Den Fingon glaubte, dass er verdient hatte. Er holte zitternd Luft und konnte es trotzdem nicht aussprechen.

Fingolfin sah ihn zu lange an. Weise Augen, wissende Augen, wie sie schon sein eigener Vater gehabt hatte, lange, bevor überhaupt an Morgoth gedacht wurde. Ein Stück von der ewigen Klugheit der Noldor hatte das Volk auch ihrem ersten König zu verdanken.

„Glaubst du, ich wüsste es nicht?“, die Augen von einer Erkenntnis gezeichnet. Wie von etwas, was man seinem Kind hätte ersparen wollen. Doch es führte kein Ausweg mehr daran vorbei.  
„Ich habe es immer gewusst.“

Etwas in Fingon fiel. Wieso hatte er sich all die Jahre die Mühe der Heimlichtuerei gemacht? Weshalb die Maske bei Hofe, jemand zu sein, der er nicht war, wenn der Elb, auf den es wirklich ankam, dem er eine Freude machen wollte, lange schon die wahre Miene des bösen Spiels erkannt hatte? Das Etwas prallte auf und brach.

Carmato öffnete den Mund, doch egal was er sagen wollte, weder Fingon noch sein Vater hatten ein Ohr dafür.

„Wie schön“, eisig, gewollt verletzend, „dann muss ich mich endlich bei seinen Besuchen nicht mehr in sein Zimmer schleichen.“

„Es ist nicht verboten“, jetzt hörten sie Carmato doch und sahen ihn beide entrückt an, als würden sie sich eben erst wieder an seine Anwesenheit erinnern, „was Ihr tut, ist nicht verboten, Prinz Findekáno. Es entspricht nicht den guten Sitten“, Fingon knurrte wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier, „aber es gibt kein Gesetz in unseren Reihen, das den Beischlaf verbieten würde.“

„Als wären wir von Lust getriebene Biester“, Fingon entriss sich Fingolfins Griff. Die Finger seines Vaters knackten, als er sie nutzlos in dem geschaffenen Raum zwischen ihm und seinem Sohn hielt.

„Seid nicht ungerecht.“

Carmatos Aussage hing an losen Fäden und hätte Maedhros sie gehört, er hätte sie für einen schlechten Scherz gehalten. Der Schlag traf Fingon ungemein tief und es war niemand da, der ihn beschützte, in dem einen Moment, in welchem es von Nöten gewesen wäre. Wäre er jünger gewesen, hätte er sich niemals von diesem Treffer erholt. Wenn er allein gewesen wäre, hätte es vielleicht länger gedauert. Aber das feste Band in seinem Inneren leuchtete mit einem Mal mit einer solch gleisenden Helligkeit, dass Fingon es selbst mit geöffneten Augen und der Realität vor sich nicht übersehen konnte. Nicht er war ungerecht. Er hatte nur geliebt. Nichts weiter.

„Indem Thingol die offene Diskrepanz zwischen unseren Gesetzen anprangert, zeigt er gleichzeitig auf, was er von dir hält und meiner Art, damit umzugehen. Dein-“, Fingolfin stockte, schloss die Augen. Eine Hand rieb über die Nasenwurzel. Der kalte Zorn warf Blasen in Fingons Innerem.

„Geliebter?“, half er mit viel zu viel gehässigem Unterton ein, dachte an Maedhros Lächeln, wünschte sich seine Berührung herbei. Sie kam nicht.

„-Verhältnis ist ein offenes Geheimnis unter den hochrangigen Noldor, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es über die Grenzen hinaus mehr als ein Geflüster wird.“

Es war keine Anklage und doch verspürte Fingon den Drang, sich verteidigen zu müssen.  
„Wir waren vorsichtig.“

Carmato gab ein undeutbares Geräusch von sich.  
„In Aman? Auf jeden Fall“, er zählte es an den Fingern ab, als ginge es nur um einen Abzählreim, den Kinder sich erzählten, „vor hundert Sonnenläufen? Bestimmt. Hier? Nein. Sicherlich nicht.“

Fingolfin hatte sein Kinn mit Daumen und Zeigefinger eingefasst, als müsste er die schwere seiner Gedanken zusätzlich abstützen. Fingon schüttelte in Richtung von Carmato den Kopf und sah seinen Vater unverwandt an.

„Natürlich waren wir das, Atto.“

Fingolfin blickte doch auf. Seine Stimme war nicht kühl oder urteilend, eher resigniert: „Spätestens nach der Frühjahrsjagd vor zehn Jahren war es nicht mehr geheimzuhalten.“

Warm sprenkelte die Erinnerung sich durch die kalte Wut in Fingon, die nicht verblassen wollte. Maedhros und er waren sich lange nicht mehr so nah gewesen, die Gedanken unumwunden beieinander, sodass das Herzklopfen auch in der Menge der Reitgesellschaft nicht vergehen wollte. Fingon hatte noch den Druck von Maedhros Schenkeln auf seinen Beinen gespürt und die Hitze, die ihn umschlossen hatte. Bevor ihn ein tiefhängender Ast beinah vom Pferd gehoben hätte. Ein tiefes, vertrautes Lachen, dessen amüsiertes Erschüttern in seiner Seele nachklang.  
„Mit den Kopf in den Wolken, Prinz Valiant?“, ein Arm an seiner Seite, der den Fall aufgehalten hatte. Wieso ritten sie auch nach der Art der Sindar ohne Sättel? Maedhros hatte nichts weiter gesagt, seine Mundwinkel zuckten nur und Fingon spürte das Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er ihm einen verstohlenen Kuss hinter dem dichten Blätterdach schenkte.

Offensichtlich waren die Bäume unlautere Verräter gewesen.

Eine Entschuldigung lag Fingon auf der Zunge, bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass er Maedhros würde entschuldigen müssen. Und das hatte er nie getan. Nicht einmal, als ihm keiner der Heiler hatte helfen wollen. Nicht einmal, als sein Vater ihn gefragt hatte, weshalb es unbedingt ihr Lager am Mithrim hatte sein müssen, welches er als Sicherheit gewählt hatte. Nicht einmal, als sie das Malm-Eis überquert hatten. Kein einziges Mal. Es bedurfte keiner Entschuldigung.

„Ich werde nicht damit aufhören“, es kostete selbst als Erwachsener Kraft, sich seinem Vater entgegenzustellen, „was auch immer Thingol bezwecken wollte, es hatte keinen Erfolg. Er wird sich nur dafür rechtfertigen müssen, wieso er eine Elbin unter diplomatischem Schutz der unwürdigen Folter aussetzt.“

„Er wird wieder den Sippenmord anführen“, Carmato sprach für Fingolfin, der sich mit geschlossenen Augen über die Stirn rieb, „nicht nur in Doriath fürchten uns die Elben dafür.“

Sein Vater fügte nahtlos an: „Die Sindar, die auf den Ebenen leben, ziehen sich immer mehr vor uns zurück. Sie haben Angst. Angst ist eine grässliche Verbündete, denn sie greift ziellos und unvorhersehbar an. Sie ist unkontrolliert.“

„Und was hast du vor? Ihnen die Angst nehmen?“

Carmato und Fingolfin wechselten einen Blick, der Fingon nicht gefiel.  
„Zuerst stellen wir den Handel ein. Ich hatte an Aikanáro als Boten gedacht. Mit etwas geschickter Hilfe von Artanis wird Thingol einlenken.“

Was Fingolfin nicht sagte, hing zu kurz in der Stille zwischen ihnen, als dass Fingon es festhalten konnte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Heute wandern wir ein bisschen von Fingon zu Nelyo und zurück. :)

**3\. Kapitel: Die Last des Erkennens**

_Auch, wenn Worte lange Zeit gereift sind, sind sie doch nicht wahrer als in dem Moment, in dem sie ausgesprochen werden.  
Fimbrethil zu Fangorn_

„Wie weit entfernt?“, Fingons Stimme stach klar und frisch in der kühlen Morgenluft. Sein Fuchs tänzelte bei der lauten Aussage zurück und er fasste die Zügel in einer Hand zusammen, um den Widerrist mit der anderen besänftigen zu streicheln. Selbst weit oben, am Ansatz der Mähne, konnte Fingon den aufgewühlten Herzschlag seines Reittieres spüren. Sonderbar.

Der Elb zu seinen Füßen zog abschätzend die Brauen zusammen und deutete mit einem ausgestreckten Arm in die Ausläufe des Tals hinunter. Seine andere stützte sich auf seine Heugabel.„Keine drei Stunden zu Pferd, Hoheit. Ein halber Tagesritt von Barad Eithel, wenn ihr Euch beeilt.“

„Allein?“, fragte Fingon nach und der Elb nickte zustimmend: „Zumindest ohne schweres Gepäck und im Trab. Plant länger ein, wenn Ihr eine Rüstung tragen wollt.“

Fingon neigte den Kopf und wendete seinen Fuchs zurück auf die befestigte Straße.

„Ich danke Euch“, schien ihm im letzten Moment einzufallen und zwischen seinen zuvor knappen Worten leuchtete die freundliche Danksagung mit dem unerwarteten Lächeln noch stärker hervor.

Meneldor blickte hinunter auf den Bauern, der ein wenig entrückt dem Prinzen hinterher sah. Ihm schienen die eingefallenen Schultern nicht aufgefallen zu sein. Doch die durchgängige Reserviertheit passte nicht zu Fingon und die Tatsache, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte, war für Meneldor eindeutig.

Zusätzlich dazu hatte er erfahren, dass der Hochkönig sich mit Fingon gestritten hatte. Und Fingolfin stritt sich nie mit ihm. Er wies Aredhel zurecht und zankte sich mit Turgon. Aber er hatte sich seit Meneldor sich erinnern konnte, kein einziges Mal mit seinem ältesten Sohn wahrlich gestritten. Diskutiert, auseinandergesetzt. Aber stets ohne böse Worte oder komplettes Unverständnis.

Überraschend hatte Fingon ihn, und nur ihn, gebeten, ihn auf seinen Erkundungsritt zu den rauchenden Feldern zu begleiten, von denen sie vor knapp drei Tagen durch einen Boten im Großen Rat informiert worden waren. In Fingolfins Erläuterung dazu hatte sich noch keine Dringlichkeit ergeben und Meneldor war nicht sicher, was den Prinzen dazu veranlasst hatte, ohne viele Worte aufzubrechen und sich persönlicher dieser Aufgabe anzunehmen. Es erschien ihm ein klein wenig wie eine Flucht, auch, wenn das eigentlich entgegen der sonstigen Handlungweisen von Fingon sprach. Er war kein Mann, der vor etwas davonlief, solange es sich vermeiden ließ. Oder, solange es eine andere Möglichkeit gab, den Konflikt aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Meneldor betrachtete Fingons Profil, wanderte mit den Augen die dunklen Schatten darunter entlang. Seine Haltung wirkte steif und unglücklich, die Lippen zusammengepresst, als müsste er innerlich mit Worten ringen.

„Meneldor“, die brüchige Fassade bröckelte und endlich zeigte Fingons Stimme einen leisen Misston von Verzweiflung, von dem sein Körper schon die letzten Tage gesprochen hatte. Er fasste die Zügel nach, um ein wenig Kontrolle für sich selbst zu erhalten.

„Mein Herr?“ Meneldor wartete, während Fingon mit sich kämpfte, unsicher die Fäuste ballte und für letzte Sekunden das Bild der Unnahbarkeit stützen wollte. Fingons schwarzes Haar fing die weißen Dunstwolken ein, die ihr Atem und der der Pferde hinterließ. 

„Habt Ihr es gewusst?“

„Ja.“

Meneldor musste nicht überlegen, was er gewusst haben sollte. Seit er Fingon kannte, hatte er auf diese Frage gewartet, sie hundert Mal in seinem Kopf durchgespielt, immer mit der gleichen Antwort. Sein Gegenüber verzog den Mund.

„Seit wann?“

Es war nur eine mögliche Gegenfrage, die Meneldor erwartet hatte. Bestimmt nicht die Abwegigste.

„Ich sah Euch in der Dagor Aglareb.“

Der ruhmreichen Schlacht. Fingon dagegen schien nicht zu verstehen, als er die Erinnerung daran in seinem Gedächtnis zu suchen begann. Meneldor wusste, dass er für eine Sekunde dachte, dass er ihn vielleicht missverstanden hatte. Dass er von etwas gänzlich anderem sprach, als dem Offensichtlichen. Also fuhr er unaufgefordert fort.

„Es war der letzte Morgen, als es Euch gelang, die Orks endgültig von der Eben zu vertreiben, bevor die lange Jagd begann. Ihr kamt aus seinem Zelt und er aus dem Euren.“

Fingon zog verständnislos die Brauen auf der Mitte der Stirn zusammen. Maedhros und er hatten sich am Abend früh getrennt, nicht mehr als unschuldige Berührungen getauscht. Die Gedanken zu sehr bei dem kommenden und unausweichlichen Gefecht. Meneldor erklärte weiter.

„Jedes Mal, wenn die Morgensonne drehte, wusste ich nicht, ob es Fürst Nelyafinwe oder Ihr ward, der Befehle gab. Ihr handeltet beinah wie eine Person, Licht und Schatten der kommenden Gerechtigkeit. Es gab Momente, in denen ich Euch nicht von ihm unterscheiden konnte. Die Orks flohen nicht nur vor seinem Gesicht, sie flohen auch vor Eurem Zorn. Und irgendwann wusste ich nicht mehr, an welcher Stelle ich eingreifen sollte. Fürst Nelyafinwe schien all Eure Handlungen vorauszusehen und Ihr die seinen.“

Fingon erinnerte sich, wie Meneldor am Tag vor der Schlacht zum ersten Mal davon gesprochen hatte, dass er sich vor Maedhros fürchtete. Eine Aussage, die ihn zum Lachen gebracht hatte, wenn er richtig darüber nachdachte.

„Ihr seid an diesem Tag atemberaubend und grässlich furchteinflößend gewesen. Ich wollte niemals auf der anderen Seite stehen, wenn ich Euch und ihm hätte gegenübertreten müssen. Ihr musstet ihn nicht küssen. Nicht einmal berühren. Doch Ihr seid eindeutig der Seine, wie er der Eure ist.“

Es war merkwürdig, dass dieses Wissen, das Fingon lange in sich selbst verwahrt und mit niemandem außer Maedhros geteilt hatte, mit einer uneingeschränkten Aussage wirklich und wahrhaftig ausgesprochen in der Luft hing. Mitten auf einem Feldweg, nicht eingesperrt in eine Kammer ohne neugierige Augen und Ohren. In die Freiheit hinausposaunt, als wäre es nur ein übermütiges erstes Lied, das aus Freude mit der Welt geteilt wurde. Fingon suchte nach Missgunst, nach einem abschätzigen Blick oder einem verborgenen Gefühl, das als Geheimnis übel keimen konnte. Doch er fand nichts. Meneldor sah auch nach dem Aussprechen des Offensichtlichen wie er selbst aus, schien nicht einmal davon berührt zu sein oder gar entrückt von sich selbst.

Stille Bewunderung war das einzige, was sonderlich an der Situation hätte sein können. Denn diese hatte Fingon unter keinen Umständen, die er sich ausgedacht hatte, erwartet.

„Gäbe es mehr solcher Verbindungen, wir könnten morgen nach Angband marschieren.“

Fingons Gesicht verhärtete sich.„Diese Meinung teilen nicht alle Noldor.“

„Wenn Ihr meine ehrliche Meinung wissen wollt“, Meneldor zögerte, „Ihr hättet schon lange gegen die Gerüchte ansteuern müssen.“

Es war eindeutig, dass Fingon ihn missverstand und doch wusste Meneldor nicht, wie er einlenken sollte. Fingon sah ihn von der Seite an und seine Worte waren ungewohnt scharf: „Weshalb? Es ist nichts Unrechtes.“

Natürlich nicht. Meneldor war nicht aufgeschlossener als andere ihres Volkes. Doch seit sie in Beleriand weilten, wurde ihm mehrfach bewusst, dass die Noldor, die häufig lieber das Wissen und den nachvollziehbarsten Gedanken als die Wahrheit akzeptierten, nicht nur gegen die gefühlsbetonteren Vanyar oder die freiheitsliebenden Teleri darin eine Ausnahme machten. In Valinor hatte es niemals jemanden gegeben, der laut über die Wahl von Feanor gespottet hatte, der eine einfache Steinmetzin zur Frau genommen hatte, weil er sich in ihren Geist und ihr Geschick verliebt hatte.

Hier, in Beleriand, waren den Zurückgebliebenen Dinge wie der Geburtsstand, der Titel oder die zugehörigen Ländereien zu einem Elben wichtiger, als der Geist. Auch Fingon musste das während seiner langen Jahre hier erkannt haben, doch war gerade zu gefangen in seinen eigenen Gefühlen, um die Konsequenzen davon in Klarheit erfassen zu können. Die Sindar, die sich ihren Reihen angeschlossen hatten, hörten auf das Wort desjenigen, der den höchsten Stand innehatte. Wieso dieser in diese Position gerückt war, interessierte sie meist nicht oder sie hinterfragten es nicht. Aber für sie war Liebe nicht das ausschlaggebende Argument für eine Verbindung. In einer Welt voller Gefahren und einem näheren Bezug zum Tod, war der Fortbestand der Elben von höherer Bedeutung, als das Gefühl. Was diesen nicht sicherte, wurde in ihrer Kultur verdammt. Meneldor stieß Fingon auf eine Offensichtlichkeit, die ihm bisher entgangen zu sein schien: „Weil Euer Vater die Gesetze erlässt.“

Das hatte Fingon wirklich außer Acht gelassen. Änderte das etwas? Konnte er ein zusammengesetztes Volk auch von sich überzeugen, wenn er etwas tat, was in ihren Augen verwerflich oder schändlich war? Meneldor erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Prinzipiell ist es egal, Prinz Findekáno. Es ist egal, wem Ihr Eure Zuneigung schenkt, solange dies einvernehmlich geschieht oder sogar erwidert wird. Ein Prinz ist ein Konstrukt für Sicherheit, mit welcher sich jene, die diesen Titel anerkennen, identifizieren wollen. Ihr habt uns stets in vollkommener Unbeschwertheit angeführt, an Eurer Seite müssen wir uns vor nichts fürchten. Wenn Ihr allerdings offen eine anrüchige Liebesbeziehung zur Schau stellt, wird irgendwann die Frage aufgeworfen werden, ob Ihr all Eure Heldentaten auch weiterhin ausführen werdet, ohne Rücksicht darauf, was Euer Geliebter dazu sagt.“

Fingon mahlte mit dem Kiefer, schluckte böse Worte und sagte stattdessen: „Vater hat auch auf Mutters Rat gehört.“

„Euer Vater ist nicht Feanors Sohn und hat sich nach Alqualonde klar von ihm distanziert. Ihr nicht. Und Nelyafinwe, egal, wie aufrichtig seine Absichten erscheinen, hat einen Schwur vor Iluvatar geleistet, der nicht gebrochen werden und uns alle ins Verderben stürzen kann. Möchtet Ihr ein zweites Mal verraten werden? Oder werdet Ihr vielleicht Euer Volk verraten, wenn Euch Euer Geliebter bittet, ihm gegen Morgoth beizustehen, obwohl er nur die Erfüllung seines Eides vor Augen hat?“

Das Pferd unter Fingon stolperte, als die befestige Straße sich zu einem festgestampften Feldweg änderte. Der Fuchs brauchte einige Schritte, um sich unter den Eisen zurecht zu finden.

„Das wäre nicht gerecht.“

Meneldor sah ihn an. „Ich weiß um Eure Tugend, Prinz Findekáno. Doch jemand, der nur Geschichten über Euch kennt, würde derjenige ebenso denken? Würde er nicht anderes hinter Nelyafinwes Rettung vermuten oder der Inbrunst, mit welcher Ihr Euch während der Dagor Aglareb durch die Schluchten geschlagen habt, um ihm beizustehen? Ich weiß, dass das Eurem Naturell zuzuschreiben ist, das Aufgeben nicht als Option ansieht. Doch welcher Barde würde nicht lieber ein Lied darüber dichten, wie Ihr Eurem Liebhaber beistehen wolltet, als die Hoffnung beinah auch in seinen Feueraugen erlosch?“

Fingon zauderte. Seine Stirn zog sich dabei zusammen. Meneldor hatte ihn selten in einem solch inneren Aufruhr gesehen und er war nicht überrascht, dass die folgenden Worte, obwohl sie ein tiefes Gefühl beinhalteten, mit Bedacht von ihm gewählt wurden. Er sagte sie mit Überzeugung, auch, wenn Fingon sich ihrer Schwere eindrücklich bewusst war.

„Ich kann ihn nicht aufgeben. Ich kann nicht.“

Die Söhne von Fingolfin hatten immer aus vollem Herzen geliebt. Ob zum Besseren oder Schlechteren konnte dabei nicht genau voneinander getrennt werden. Turgon konnte Elenwe nicht gehen lassen, deren Verlust noch heute spröde in seinen Augen zu sehen war. Das vom Tod grausam zerrissene Band. Vor ihm hatte nur Finwe diesen Schmerz ertragen müssen. Argon war für die Sinda, die er nur einen halben Sonnenlauf gekannt hatte, in die Reihen der Orks gestürmt und hatte lieber sein Leben verloren, als sie sterben zu sehen, ganz gleich, dass sie einem anderen versprochen war. Fingon hatte das ewige Eis überquert und war den Thangorodrim erklettert, um den zu retten, den er liebte.

In allen Überlegungen hatte niemand je von ihm verlangt, Maedhros hinter sich zu lassen, wurde Meneldor bewusst. Aber Fingon schien es als die einzige Möglichkeit zu erkennen, die Fronten zu glätten. Mit einer Ausweglosigkeit, die ihm die Kehle zuschnürte, wollte diese Vorstellung sein Herz brechen. Wie gut konnte ein König mit gebrochenem Herzen sein? Schauernd lag die Erinnerung an Feanor in bracher Ganzheit vor ihm. Er hatte seinen Vater verloren, nicht den zweiten Teil seines Selbst. Doch war er dabei dem Wahnsinn schrecklich nah gekommen.

Das Morgenlicht schimmerte durch die Wolken und Fingon kniff die Augen zusammen. Am Horizont stieg eine graue Rauchsäule auf.

҉

Es hatte wieder zu schneien begonnen. Sehr sanft, mehr wie eine tastende Haube. Doch es hatte gereicht, um Maglor einen weichen, weißen Überzug zu verpassen, den er mit flüssigem Schütteln von sich schnippte. Es gelang nicht besonders gut. Wie zurückziehende Gezeiten verhakte sich der Schnee wie Treibgut in seinen Haaren und mit einem Seufzen gab Maglor den Versuch auf. Würde er eben später trocknen.

„Káno!“, die Tiefe der Stimme überraschte Maglor auch nach all den Jahren noch, seit Celebrimbor dem Kindesalter entwachsen war. Er trat aus einer Nische hervor, die von einer feanorischen Lampe erleuchtet wurde. In den feinen Härchen auf seinen Unterarmen krallte sich ein feiner Nebel von Sägespänen, gemischt mit schmelzenden Schneeflocken.

„Wie schön, dich zu sehen“, ehrliche Freude erhellte seine schmalen Augen, die er von Maglors Mutter geerbt hatte. „Tyelpe“, begrüßte er sanft, „ich dachte, du seist noch in Nargothrond bei deinem Vater?“ Ein Schatten huschte über Celebrimbors Gesicht und er schüttelte bitter den Kopf: „Du kennst ihn doch. Er arbeitet lieber allein und gibt seinem Genie Raum.“

Maglor berührte seinen Arm in stillem Verständnis und wechselte dann das Thema. „Was machst du hier?“

„Oh, ich baue Russandol fließendes Wasser in seine Burg. Ich dachte zuerst, dass es für meine Idee vielleicht ein wenig zu viel Frost haben könnte, aber ich habe mit der Mühle im Innenhof ein bisschen getrickst.“

„Tyelpe hat das ganz wunderbar hinbekommen“, eine weibliche Stimme von der anderen Seite des Ganges lenkte Maglors Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, „in der Küche fließt es schon.“ Celebrimbor wurde mit einem Mal merklich still und warf einen scheuen Blick hinüber zu der Elbin.Sie hatte ein rundes, fröhliches Gesicht und balancierte knapp über ihrer beschürzten Hüfte ein Tablett mit Wein und Tonbechern. Ihre eingedrehten Zöpfe an den Seiten ihres Kopfes passten jedoch nicht nach Himring. Sie schien den musternden Blick von Maglor zu bemerken und das stumme Schmachten von Celebrimbor zu ignorieren.

„Minnaswen von Gondolin“, jetzt ergab die Frisur einen Sinn, „ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr Euch an mich erinnert. Wir sind uns vor einigen Jahren in Ecthelions Haus begegnet.“ Maglors Gesicht erhellte sich: „Doch, ja. Ihr habt seine Flöte mit Seifenwasser gefüllt. Und ihr wart sparsam darin, zu tanzen.“

Minnaswen grinste und drückte Celebrimbor ohne Vorwarnung ihr Tablett in die Hand. Mit fliegenden Fingern befreite sie ihn von den gröbsten Sägespänen und er schien so überrumpelt von dem plötzlichen Hautkontakt, dass er mit halb geöffnetem Mund eindeutig auf falsche Körperstellen starrte. Maglor lächelte mild.„Das war Fürst Duilin. Ich hatte damit nichts zu tun.“

Sie lief voraus in Richtung des kleinen Saals: „Ihr seid nicht der einzige Gast von Fürst Maedhros heute Abend. Einer Eurer Brüder ist auch da.“

Maglor stockte im Schritt. „Welcher?“

Minnaswen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ziemlich finster. Der, der so aussieht, als hätte er an etwas Schlechtem gerochen würde den Gestank nicht mehr aus der Nase bekommen“, Minnaswen drückte die Nasenflügel hoch und verzog griesgrämig das Gesicht, „so ungefähr sieht er aus.“

Das Lachen von Maglor war wie der Ton der Wellen: „Moryo. Ihr werdet ihn unter dem Namen Caranthir kennen.“

„Gut möglich. Er hat sich sehr gruselig mit Fürst Maedhros gestritten. Und, mal unter uns, niemand will sich mit Fürst Maedhros streiten“, Minnaswen schüttelte sich, bevor sie an die Tür klopfte. Dann, als würde sie sich unerwartet wieder daran erinnern, schnappte sie sich das Tablett aus Celebrimbors Händen.

Ein gedämpftes „Herein“ ließ sie nach der Türklinke greifen und Celebrimbor schlug ihr fast den Tonkrug bei dem eifrigen Versuch aus der Hand, sie für Minnaswen zu öffnen.

Die Flammen in Maedhros Augen wurden sofort sanfter, als er Maglor eintreten sah. Er lehnte sich nicht weit von seinem Schreibtisch auf, um seinen Bruder zur Begrüßung zu umarmen. Caranthir dagegen hob nur seinen gerade frisch eingeschenkten Becher. Maglors anderer Bruder saß am Esstisch, dem Platz, der am Weitesten wie nur irgend möglich von Maedhros entfernt war. Es lag ein düsterer Zorn über den beiden wie Minnaswen bereits angekündigt hatte. Sie schenkte derweil den Wein ein und zog noch einmal eine Grimasse, als sie an Caranthir vorbeilief. Die dieser zum Glück nicht sah, da er voll und ganz mit seinem Essen beschäftigt zu sein schien. Oder das zumindest vorgab.

Doch Maglor kam nicht dazu, seine Brüder auf das Unausgesprochene aufmerksam zu machen, zu schnell ergriff sein Neffe das Wort, berichtete vom heutigen Baufortschritt und hatte dabei solch leuchtende Augen, dass er ihm den Spaß nicht nehmen wollte.

„Du kannst die Kraft des Flusses jetzt besser nutzen, Russo“, Celebrimbors Kleidung war verstaubt und an den Armen eingerissen. Nur die Lederschürze, wenn auch an einigen Stellen speckig glänzend, war noch nicht brüchig. Er hatten neben dem frischen Duft von dem kürzlichen Schneefall auch das trockene Kitzeln von gesägtem Holz mitgebracht.

„Sehr gut“, lobte Maedhros, der vielleicht nur die Hälfte dessen, was er erfahren hatte, wirklich zu verstehen wusste. Das Ergebnis jedoch verdiente Anerkennung. Celebrimbor lächelte und rieb sich mit dem Daumen über die verschmierte Handinnenfläche, in welcher eine frische, klebrige Wunde zum Vorschein kam, sie er selbst auch eben erst zu bemerken schien.

„Könntet Ihr vielleicht einen Blick darauf werfen?“, fragte Celebrimbor mit einem solch ungeschickten Tonfall in Richtung von Minnaswen, dass Maedhros sich das Lachen verbeißen musste.

Minnaswen griff unbeschwert, als hätte sie den zweideutigen Unterton nicht gehört, nach Celebrimbors Hand und drückte zu. Das Verziehen der Mundwinkel ignorierend meinte sie fachmännisch: „Wird bestimmt keine tragische Sache. Ich wasche die Wunde aus und verbinde sie, dann könnt Ihr morgen wieder irgendwelches Holz zerstückeln.“

„Danke“, murmelte Celebrimbor unsicher. Am Tisch spuckte Caranthir seinen Wein unelegant zurück in den Becher.Minnaswen grinste ihn an: „Ihr könnt in der Küche auf mich warten. Und bei der Gelegenheit das Tablett mitnehmen, den Krug bringe ich gleich nach.“

„Ja“, stimmte Celebrimbor mechanisch zu und verweilte viel zu lange mit dem Blick dort, wo er nicht hingehörte. Die Brüder sahen ihm hinterher, bis er die Tür geschlossen hatte. Doch noch ehe einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, ergriff die einzige Elbin im Raum das Wort.

„Er schwärmt für mich, hir nin“, Minnaswen zwinkerte Maedhros zu, der den Federkiel in die Tinte tauchte. Sie stellte den Wein ab und griff sich in einer obszönen Geste an die Brüste. Maedhros blinzelte mit gut unterdrückter Verblüffung. Maglor lachte wie das sanfte Rauschen des Meeres. „Wer könnte ihm das bei diesen Argumenten verübeln?“, mit wackelnden Handbewegungen drückte Minnaswen ihren Vorbau zurecht und Maedhros stimmte mit seinem Bruder ein. Dann schien er sich daran zu erinnern, wer er war, packte seine gute Laune in einen ahnungslosen Ton und meinte mit leidenschaftlicher Überzeugung: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Ihr sprecht.“

Von der anderen Ecke des Raumes ertönte ein Schnauben. Caranthir spießte mit viel zu viel Kraft eine Bohnenhülse auf, sodass die kleinen runden Samen von seinem Teller über den Tisch flutschten. „Allerdings nicht“, stimmte er Maedhros murrend zu und entlockte seinem ältesten Bruder ein Kopfschütteln.

„Hört ihm nicht zu, Minnaswen“, neckte Maglor, seine Stimme mit dem hellen Klang eines gurgelnden Gebirgsbaches „er ist noch gekränkt, weil ihr während des Winterfestes bei Ecthelion nicht mit ihm tanzen wolltet.“

„Ich war vorübergehend taub“, Minnaswen wand sich an Maedhros, „wenn Ihr etwas braucht, klingelt. Ich kümmere mich solange um die Kriegsverletzung Eures Neffen.“ Sie ging hinaus. Genau so lange hielt Caranthirs Geduldsfaden.

Maglor duckte sich mit einem Aufbauschen seines Mantels, als Caranthir eine Kartoffel nach ihm warf. Die in hohem Bogen in Maedhros Weinglas platschte.

Kleine Tröpfchen quollen hervor und spritzten auf die eiserne Hand. Maedhros schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Na, Kinder, kein Streit.“

„Er hat angefangen!“Beide zeigten aus dem Affekt heraus mit dem Finger aufeinander und Maedhros, noch halbherzig damit beschäftigt, den Wein aufzuwischen, schmunzelte. Manche Dinge änderten sich nie.

„Makalaure ist keine fünf Minuten hier im Raum und du brodelst schon den ganzen Abend vor dich hin“, Maedhros tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch die feinen Tropfen von der Brust, „Vielleicht hättest du dich nicht so nah ans Feuer setzen sollen, dann wäre dein Gemüt nicht so erhitzt.“

Caranthir rümpfte die Nase. Seine Hände krampften sich so fest um sein Besteck, dass sich die Knochen abzeichneten. Sein Messer quietschte, als er sich ein Stückchen abschnitt. „Du weißt genau, wieso ich schlecht gelaunt bin.“

Maglor schaukelte den Kopf wie ein lose treibendes Boot auf der See abwägend hin und her: „Ich glaube, bei dir wäre es eher mal eine Neuigkeit, wenn du gut gelaunt wärst.“

Caranthir machte eine rüde Geste mit der Hand in seine Richtung, die Maedhros großzügig übersah.

„Hast du nicht gehört, dass Thingol eine Botschafterin von Hochkönig Fingolfin in eine Eisenkammer gesperrt haben soll?“, Caranthir betonte den Titel mit drastischer Ironie und nickte dann mit dem Kinn in Maedhros Richtung, „und er da macht nichts.“

Angesprochener grinste. „Du bist nur beleidigt, weil ich dir verboten habe, deinen angriffslustigen Brief abzuschicken, der Thingol mit unschmeichelhaften Bezeichnungen umschrieben hat.“

„Er darf ruhig wissen, was ich von ihm halte“, störrisch versuchte Caranthir weiter, ein Loch in den Tonteller zu stechen. Maglor hingegen merkte mit einem Schwingen seiner Stimme auf und sah seinen einzigen älteren Bruder an: „Es ist wahr?“

Maedhros nickte. „Sie war nicht lange darin, nur zu symbolischen Zwecken. Thingol hat sie trotzdem am Gehen gehindert.“

„Dann hast du dem Hochkönig etwas anderes als offene Vergeltung vorgeschlagen?“, auch für Maglor schien das nicht der offensichtlichste Weg gewesen zu sein. Die Saiten seiner Harfe plingten, als er sie von der Schnalle seines Gürtels löste. Immer, wenn Maglor etwas nicht richtig verstand, griff er nach dem nächstmöglichen Musikinstrument, als müsse er sich rückversichern, dass es die Grundessenz für das, was er als richtig erachtete, noch gab. Maedhros folgte der Bewegung seiner Hände mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Das überrascht dich?“, fragte er mit ehrlichem Interesse, „ich habe auch Tyelko davon abgehalten, einen Bienenschwarm auf Findaráto zu hetzen, nachdem er seine Blumenwiese abgepflückt hatte.“

Maglor entlockte der Harfe einen zarten Ton, der kurz wie ein Sonnenstrahl an den Buchten des Ozeans durch den Raum schwirrte. Caranthir murrte etwas mit vollem Mund, das an ein ‚ich esse noch‘ erinnerte. Sein Bruder ließ sich nicht beirren, unterbrach die Melodie nur für ein: „Ein gewagter Vergleich.“

Maedhros schloss die Augen, lauschte den schwingenden Klängen von Maglors Lied, das vom Wind in den Segeln und dem Wiedersehen an verlassenen Häfen erzählte. Er summte dazu wie der sanfte Hauch einer lauen Sommernacht. Die Halle von Himring verschwamm vor seinen Augen, mischte sich mit dem zarten Ton und malte ungesehene Bilder von anderen Zeiten. Die Welt, sagten die Legenden, war aus Musik erschaffen worden. Manchmal, wenn sie jemand besonders gut zu formen vermochte, lebte sie auch für den Moment aus der Vorstellung des Künstlers heraus, der an ihren seidenen Fäden zog. Schicksal und Lebenslinie, die sich verflochten und sichtbar gemacht wurden.

Als Maglor die Harfe mit schwebender Leichtigkeit sinken ließ, wusste er mit einem eindeutigen Blick in Maedhros Richtung, wessen Gesicht dieser eben noch vor sich gesehen hatte. Selbst Caranthir hatte im Kauen innegehalten und als er sich der nächsten Kartoffel widmete, schien er ein bisschen weniger düster dreinzublicken.

Maglor sah ihn abwartend an, als erwarte er eine Rechtfertigung oder zumindest einen Hinweis darauf, was Maedhros vor hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Fingon und er den Belagerungsring um Morgoths Feste geplant hatten und an das verschmitzte Lächeln auf den Lippen seines Gegenübers. „Wenn wir Glück haben“, Fingons Augen hatten bei dem Gedanken geleuchtet, „erzwingen wir damit zumindest einen Waffenstillstand. Ein wenig Atemholen für alle.“ In Aman hatte Fingon kein rastlosen Leben geführt und das stetige Wechseln und Ausreiten für kleinere Scharmützel mit nur kurzen Siegen erschöpfte ihn an manchen Tagen mit einer Gewalt, die selbst Maedhros noch nachhallen spürte. „Nur ein bisschen Ruhe“, sagte Fingon, bevor er aufhörte, die silbernen Narbenstränge auf Maedhros nacktem Brustkorb nachzufahren und gegen seine Schulter gelehnt einschlief, „ein kleines bisschen nur.“

Maedhros zwang sich aus dem Gedanken hervor. Maglor blickte immer noch abwartend in seine Richtung. Die Antwort war schlicht und zumindest diesem Bruder genügte sie ohne Erklärung. „Wir schulden ihnen Frieden.“

Dem anderen dagegen nicht. Caranthir schnaubte verächtlich. „Als unser Volk Atar folgte, waren all ihre Köpfe voller Krieg.“ Genau wie der deine, dachte Maglor, sagte aber nichts, denn Maedhros nahm es ihm ab.

„Jeder hat den Kopf voller Krieg, ehe er dessen wahre Schreckensgestalt erblickt hat.“ Caranthir war bisher nur in direkte Kämpfe von Elb gegen Monster verwickelt worden, die seiner Überheblichkeit nicht gut getan hatten. Es war etwas anderes, mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit zu siegen, wie auf einem großen Schlachtfeld tagelang Mann um Mann verlieren sehen zu müssen, bis Morgoths Schergen sich zurückzogen. Das war kein Sieg, wenn man das Opfer dagegen aufwog.

„Was bist du bereit, für den Frieden zu zahlen?“, Maglors Haare wellten sich und die restlichen Schneeflocken hatten sich auf den Strähnen verfangen wie Schaumkronen auf dem Meer.

In der Tat. Was war Maedhros bereit, dafür zu zahlen.


End file.
